


Merry Go Round of Life

by no5simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anti-Hero, Auction, Enemies to Lovers, First Dance, Formalwear, M/M, Mystery, Party, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no5simp/pseuds/no5simp
Summary: Iwaizumi is hosting the biggest party of his life, and his arch-nemesis arrives for the big waltz.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Merry Go Round of Life

Iwaizumi slicked his hair back, looking at himself in the mirror. He stood prim and proper, a maroon suit that fit his body perfectly resting on his skin. A woman walked up to him, straightening out the waist before feathering out his eyebrows, and pulling a single curl forward. 

She gave him a soft smile, her grey hair having more life to itself than usual. “You’ll do great, Hajime.”

He smiled, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, mom.”

She pushed him out the door, waving a small goodbye as he walked onto the stage. 

Iwaizumi walked to a microphone that looked practically microscopic compared to the large stage, and cleared his throat. The lights dimmed, and the many faces turned to face him. The floral lace on his suit reflected, bringing more contrast to the matte fabric.

“Welcome to the fifth annual hero ball, I hope you have all prepared your masks.” He spoke, one hand gripping the stand, the other sliding a small, maroon masquerade mask over his eyes.

“As was explained by Sugawara, we will be following stricter guidelines this year, due to the heightened possibility of breach. You are all permitted to handle any threats on your own, however it is highly encouraged that you instead contact a member of our team’s security.”

The crowd filled with concerned faces and serious nods, not a singular voice could be heard other than Iwaizumi’s.

“You may contact them through any staff. This includes waiters and waitresses, light technicians, sound technicians, organizers, or me, the host. We have taken every percussion to keep this a fun and light-hearted night, and that is not to overlook the serious issues in our world. We will have a donation box alongside the appetizers, as well as an auction that will take place before the main dance. All of the donations and profits will go to helping citizens who have lost their homes, families, jobs, and so forth. While this night is supposed to be one of love and hope, it is a harsh reality that today’s world is not working in our favor. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy your night. Thank you for coming.”

The crowd filled with claps as Iwaizumi walked off stage, his head held high. Voices stirred, and laughter began.

Hajime walked onto the main floor, greeting his many guests. He was one of the highest respected heroes, he had climbed his way up from the bottom, and had never done anything out of hatred. He didn’t bite his tongue when it came to things he knew were wrong, and constantly fought for what he knew to be right. He had agreed to auction off a dance, putting all of the money received to charities.

He eventually made his way to his best friend, Sugawara Koushi. He chatted for a moment, glancing around at all of his guests.

“This might be the biggest show you’ve had in years.” Suga pointed out, his white suit shining in the light.

“I think it is. It’s gonna make it difficult to spot any villains if anything goes wrong.” He sighed, looking back to Suga. “But I’ve made sure that won’t happen.”

Suga nodded, hearing the concern in his voice. “If something happens, you did everything you could. Don’t worry too much.”

Hajime nodded, taking a drink from a waiter’s tray with a thank you.

“Always so humble.” Suga joked, grabbing a drink with a grin.

Iwaizumi looked at him blankly. “I’m not humble just for saying thank you.”

He smiled softly, leaning his back on the stage and observing. “You should go greet everyone.”

Iwaizumi sighed. “You’re probably right, I’ll be back shortly,” He smiled softly before disappearing into the sea of people.

Before he knew it, he was being told to go back to the stage.

Hajime made his way up, Sugawara looking at him with a huge grin, microphone in hand. He walked up beside him, waving to the crowd. 

“Our lovely Iwaizumi Hajime, has agreed to auction off a dance.” Sugawara announced. His suit was white with intricate crystal designs, his mask following suit. They caught the light beautifully, the two having a perfect color scheme to pull eyes in.

“Every penny received will be donated. This dance will be to a four minute classical waltz, with a ¾ time signature. So, we will start the bidding now.”

Iwaizumi stood patiently as people decided his fate, watching the numbers grow larger and the hands shrink smaller. It ended with two strangers, seeming to outbid one another for an eternity, the second one raised the price, the other practically doubled it. One was a shorter woman, her grey hair pulled into a bun, and the other was a taller man, a teal mask encasing his face, brown hair poking out of the top. 

As Iwaizumi gazed on, he noticed the woman, it was his mother. He gave her a stern look, and she nodded, dropping out of the competition.

Sugawara heard the last number pierce the air, the tension disappearing as nothing followed. “And we have a winner. A waltz with Iwaizumi sold for 1,050,000 yen.”

Iwaizumi waved out to the crowd, his eyes settling on the man.

“If you would like to come up to claim him, now would be the time.”

The tall stranger shook his head.

Sugawara took a step back, slightly surprised that he passed up the opportunity. “Then we will have a guard guide you backstage to begin teaching the dance.” He stated. “Thank you to all who bid.” 

The curtains shut, leaving Iwaizumi and Sugawara by themselves.

Suga shut off the microphone. “Was that your mother bidding?”

“Yes, I don’t know why she kept going. She can dance with me anytime she likes.”

“I feel kind of bad about her getting outbid.”

“Me too, but I couldn’t let her go any higher, even if the money is going to charity.”

“She must’ve been doing it for a reason.” Suga pointed out, making his way off the stage.

“Either way I have to do this.” He sighed, walking down the steps and to the door, Suga leaving through a different exit.

About a half hour later he opened the door, seeing a man a few inches taller than him waiting.

“It is a pleasure to meet you. Iwaizumi Hajime.” He stated, placing his hand out. He felt a tight grip, and a firm shake. 

“I would prefer to keep my identity a secret for now.” The man spoke, his voice’s cadence soft and light.

Iwaizumi nodded, linking arms with the teal suit. “Your suit is rather flashy.” He stated bluntly, looking at the sleeve. “But you pull it off.” 

The man looked down to him, straightening out his posture. “Thank you, yours is rather dashing as well.”

Iwaizumi gave a small smile, thrown off by the oddly familiar choice of words.

The doors opened, and the crowd moved to clear a path for the two. 

The two walked out, assuming positions across from each other.

The piano fluttered as the two began walking to each other, Iwaizumi taking the stranger’s hand. As the intro played, he was spun slowly under the man’s arm, slightly confused. It wasn’t part of the choreography they had learned. He went with it, evening it with another spin on the other side.

The music flowed into a darker fairytale as Iwaizumi was pulled into a dip, looking up in the man’s eyes. 

“Oikawa?” He whispered. The man’s mouth curled to a smirk as the music became more intense, waltzing him around the floor. 

Iwaizumi attempted to stay a further distance while guiding them to the doors, but Oikawa wouldn’t let him. He swept him in extravagant steps and spins, slowing when the song shifted to a horn section.

“What are you doing?” Hajime whispered, going along with his changes to the choreography. The last thing he needed was to make a scene at his own party.

“Awe, you’re not glad to see me?” Oikawa replied, gripping Iwaizumi’s waist.

“What did you do?” He asked, but it was more of a demand. He felt his feet get spun again, and was pulled tight against Oikawa’s chest.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He purred, teasing the hem of Iwa’s jacket with his fingers.

Hajime glared up at him. “Do not ruin this for me.”

“Oh, now tell me why would I do that, Iwa-chan?” He questioned in the same high pitched, sing-songy voice he always did.

“I worked so hard to get here. Do not ruin this. They need a night of peace and I promised to give it to them.” Iwa demanded, taking the spins bolder and faster as the music dipped into intensity. Oikawa lifted an arm, wrapping Iwa just as the choreography intended. 

“Well don’t make promises you can’t keep~” Iwa’s back was pressed to Oikawa’s chest. He sighed as he allowed Toru to walk, watching the door become smaller as he guided them away from it.

Hajime was turned back forward with a spin, it had felt like an eternity had passed since he was free. He placed a hand up on Oikawa’s shoulder, turning his body away. Oikawa slid a hand firmly on Iwa’s waist, looking over his shoulder with a shit eating grin.

Oikawa moved both hands to his waist, pulling Hajime into a deep dip as the music came to a calando. Iwaizumi stuck a leg in the air, staring straight into Oikawa’s eyes. “I’m begging, please, just leave us in peace.”

“Who says that wasn’t my intention?” He grinned, pulling Iwa up into his arms again.

The music began it’s final, and most intense section. The orchestra was loud, and it allowed Oikawa and Iwaizumi to be bolder. 

“Can I ask you a question, Iwa-chan?”

He sighed, looking up. “I don’t have much of a choice right now, do I?”

“That wasn’t very polite of you.” Toru stated, gripping his waist tighter. “Why did you choose the Merry Go Round of Life?”

Iwaizumi shut his eyes, desperately trying to make his way to the door. “It’s my favorite Waltz.”

Oikawa smirked, turning them and shifting them away from the exit. “Is this your first time dancing to it?”

Iwaizumi reluctantly nodded. “Wonderful. You’ll have the memory of you dancing with the perfect man to the perfect song with you forever now.”

As the song came to a finale, Oikawa spun Iwaizumi around, all eyes focusing on the pair. He pulled him into a small dip before twisting him backwards for another spin. Hajime mustered up a small smile as he faced the crowd, and was quickly swept up in a dip.

Oikawa had a huge smirk as he stared down into Iwaizumi’s eyes, holding out the dip as the song came to an end. As the last note began, he pulled Iwaizumi up into his arms, kissing him softly on the mouth for the entire four beats.

Iwaizumi froze, staring at the boy as he walked out of the door. Everyone clapped, cheering the two on. The doors shut, and just like that, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!! I've been in a bad place so I needed something short and sweet to distract myself, and I'm a huge sucker for enemies to lovers, so this was more self-indulgent. I tried to time it so if you begin playing Merry Go Round of Life as the dance begins, you should be able to follow the timing decently, but I'm not too sure how well it worked. This probably won't get a second part, I'm not sure where I would take it. If you enjoyed please leave a kudos or comment, it means a lot to me! Thank you for reading!


End file.
